A Place To Go
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Scully/Mulder. Scully and Mulder are in desperate need of a place to stay. Where will they go?
1. Finding A Room

**A Place To Go**

Prompt: #005 You Gave Us Someplace To Go

Notes: Written for FictionNET (August/September)

Scully rushed into the hotel foyer in a frenzied desperation, with Mulder not far behind her. She arrived at the desk out of breath and took a moment to recover before turning her attention to the middle-aged receptionist, who was tapping away at her keyboard.

"Do you have any spare rooms?" she enquired. She rapped her fingers restlessly on the wood as she awaited a response.

"I'm sorry. We do have one room left, but it's under renovation and has no furniture at the moment," she explained politely, glancing up from the screen. She smiled sympathetically at them and turned to go back to work.

"Is it possible we could take that room?" Mulder put in.

The receptionist paused for a moment and studied them thoughtfully. "Well, if you're that desperate, I can let you take it. As long as you don't mind the rooms' conditions."

Scully glanced over at her partner, questioningly. He nodded back and a silent understanding came between them. "We'll take it," Scully informed the receptionist. They would have to stay in the same room, but that really couldn't be helped in their current predicament.

The receptionist, whose name was Lynne (according to her badge) handed Scully a pen and some paperwork to fill out. It took several minutes and slowed them down considerably, but at least they had a place to go.

Scully placed the paperwork on the desk on front of Lynn, sliding it across to her. After scanning what she'd written, Lynn passed her the keys and gave them instructions on how to get to their room. "I hope you enjoy your stay at the Lake Star Hotel," she called after them as they headed down the hall. She watched them as they left, envious of the tightly knit relationship that they appeared to have.

Scully glanced back at her and smiled grimly. "Thank you."

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. Door Troubles

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, urging me to continue this! I finally got around to typing this up so yeah. I hope you like!**

Scully honestly didn't' know what they were running from. For all she knew, it could be the evil offspring of the Easter bunny, one of Santa's reindeer that had gone rabid and escaped from the North Pole, a killer robot or maybe a highly contagious parasitic disease that the Government had set after them.

More likely, it was just a madman with a gun or just your average run-of-the-mill crook, but when you were working in the 'X files' department of the FBI, anything was possible. More so when your assigned partner was none other than Fox William Mulder.

As Scully followed her one-of-a-kind partner down the dull, wallpapered hallway, she found herself unable to not be frightened by the limitless possibilities of who or what was pursing them. It didn't matter a bit that most of their theories were a long way from scientific. Their lives could be – no _were_ – in danger. She had every reason to be scared. They both did.

"Scully?" Mulder gently prompted her out of her reverie. "Ready to face the hell hole that is our room?" he asked, attempting to throw some humour into their bleak, unseemly situation. He jangled the key in front of her face, resulting in a sharp clacking noise as it hit the wooden keychain fixture that it was attached to.

"I guess so, Mulder," Scully replied, smiling softly at his erratic behaviour despite the danger they were in. She ran her tongue along her upper lip and stood by Mulder's side as he moved to insert the key into the rusty lock.

"It's a little stiff!" Mulder exclaimed after a moment. He pulled the key back to wipe his hands on his pants, before continuing to struggle with the lock and failing miserably.

"Here," Scully finally spoke up. "Give me a shot." She put her hand out to take the key and stared pointedly at Mulder.

"You want a shot?" Mulder repeated, his face blank and betraying no emotion. "Scully, I'm sure we can go down to the bar later. Now is not the time."

Scully glared at him, unsure whether he was being serious or not and not really caring either way. "Hand it over," she ordered icily.

"Alright, alright!" Mulder stood back from the door and passed the key to his partner. "Good luck."

Scully nodded a silent 'thanks' and then tried the lock herself. The key wouldn't go in properly when she first inserted it, so she flipped it the other way. It slid in and fit perfectly, despite the slight friction caused by the rusting surface. She let her tongue run over her lip once again and then turned the key. It grinded softly, emitted a high screech…and then it opened.

"You had the key in the wrong way, Mulder," Scully informed her baffled partner. She smiled at him, amused by the expression on his face.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever," Mulder retorted. Being beaten by his partner, especially when it came to something as simple as unlocking a door, was utterly humiliating. No, it was more than that. To say it was utterly humiliating was an understatement. He was definitely not going to let it happen again any time soon. He wouldn't!

Mulder pushed the door open and recklessly stomped in.

**A/N: Yes, as some of you have probably noticed this chapter sortof uses the same rusty old key idea as my other fic, "Locked In". I actually wrote this before that story, so I guess you could say it's not exactly copying so much. I mean, seriously. In this one, they actually get the door open! So it's not copying... Whatever. I guess it doesn't matter all that much. **

**Anyways, enough rambling for now! I**** hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you have any suggestions for what happens next, let me know! And reviews are shiny! P**


	3. Under Renovations

"Well," Mulder said, looking around the room. "It's definitely under renovation." He turned to look at Scully as she entered behind him and stood by his side. "What do you think?"

Scully sighed and pulled the door closed behind them. "Are you sure there aren't any other places around here?" she asked, suddenly feeling very weary again. Without waiting for Mulder to answer, she moved further into the room and took a seat on the cold, cement floor. There, she looked around and took in her surroundings.

Their room was empty. As in the completely, without anything in it at all type empty. It was a smallish room, square in shape with a rectangular window overlooking the dull parking lot out on the street. A thin layer of dust lined the windowsill and the floor alike. There was no carpet, no furniture at all (least of all a bed) and it was cold.

Scully felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought, and she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them in an attempt to stay warm. She glanced up briefly as Mulder moved over and crouched down beside her, then focused back on the room's interior.

"Sorry. Even if there was somewhere else, it's not safe," Mulder finally answered. He joined her in checking out the room and found his mood dampening even more. "I'll go down to reception in a little while and get some blankets for us," he told Scully quietly. "It might make this 'room' a little more comfortable. There's not much else I can think of. Unless you have a better idea?"

"No, no. That's fine," Scully replied with a defeated nod. "See if you can get some food as well while you're there."

Mulder smiled grimly at her. "You read my mind."


End file.
